


Be Safe

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, M/M, Ocean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Navy’s worst nightmares almost come true.





	Be Safe

Tired eyes watched Navy wake up; while the mer-shark had a fairly decent sleep, the merman had been up for a few hours, unable to sleep from the uncomfortable movements the baby was performing. As much as he’d like it, the child wouldn’t stop squirming, no matter how many times Sesame whispered it’s sleep time. He’d carried the baby for seven months, and in theory could have it any day, though the baby seemed to be in no rush to get out. 

Exhausted, he leaned his head against Navy, muttering a good morning, the mer-shark picking up the tired tone instantly. “Squirming again?” 

“Mmm. Punching too.” 

As soft as Sesame was, Navy hoped the child did not inherit all his features; if the kid was punching, clawed fingers would shred the merman from the inside out. He put a hand on the rounded skin of his mate, feeling no movement. “Go to sleep, love. I need to run a quick errand, I’ll be back soon.” 

Sesame didn’t need to be told twice, as he curled into himself as Navy left the hammock. Turquoise eyes closed as he fell asleep before Navy could even leave the house, the mer-shark needing to go shopping; it was something he detested, but Sesame was now not allowed out, Navy’s orders. They needed something different to sleep on, the hammock normally fit for them had been strained from the additional weight of the baby, and Navy always felt weird sleeping in it. 

Mer-sharks normally slept on sandbeds or spongebeds, and while Navy longed for one of those, he had to settle for what the city could offer him; hell, he wasn’t even certain what it was made of, but it was similar to a spongebed, though much gentler to lay on, unsurprising given it was for merfolk. The bed would be delivered later that day, so their address was given, and upon hearing it, the shopkeeper offered to deliver it now. 

It amused Navy when he was out, say where he lived and everyone wanted to bend over backwards. Sesame had explained that it was a great respect they had for the council, but Navy was certain it was more fear than respect. Even with the offer, he declined; later would be better, as he wanted Sesame to sleep as much as possible. With the bed purchase out of the way, Navy continued on, finding shops for different things they needed at home. 

While Navy was gone for a few hours, Sesame tried to sleep as much as possible, but found himself waking up every twenty minutes, the baby moving around, trying to get comfortable. The final time he woke up, he couldn’t feel the baby moving, realizing he woke up from a loud noise somewhere in the house. Wondering if Navy had hurt himself, Sesame swam to the main room, and stopped; it wasn’t Navy in the house, it was someone else. 

He knew all the families of the council, knew at least what each person looked like. This person was rather rugged in appearance, tail missing a few scales, fin ripped in several spots, scars littered across the skin; the merman before Sesame terrified him. What alarmed him the most was the sharp eyes; this person wasn’t from the kingdom, and he was looking at Sesame dead on. 

A grin formed on his face, and Sesame’s heart was in his throat, the grin held dark intent. It happened in the blink of an eye, the tiny merman bolted, the intruder swimming after him, catching him with ease. Sesame’s vision swam as he was pinned to the floor, the other holding him steady. “Said to make a statement. Let’s get this abomination out of you.” 

It was widely known that anyone who had an internal pregnancy had mated with a mer-shark, and that was not smiled on in other kingdoms. One hand on his chest, the other on the round stomach, the intruder began to apply pressure, trying to force the child out. The pain was blinding, Sesame couldn’t register anything but the agony and the desire to flee as soon as he could. 

Sesame struggled, trying to get his stomach away from the hand, but he was pinned; no amount of moving, crying, whimpering, would get the intruder to stop applying force. Jaw trembling, he could only lay and watch as the little life was squeezed out of him, body shaking in pain and fear. Suddenly, the hands lifted off of him, and the next minute the person was gone. Staying still in fright, Sesame looked to see Navy pressing the intruder against the wall, claws already in his throat drawing blood. 

The mer-shark had been making his way home, when he’d seen the rush of guards headed to the palace, yelling to one another about a small invasion. Without thought, he dropped what he held and swam as fast as his tail could propel him, the thought of keeping his mate safe at the forefront of his mind. 

When he arrived, the sight that greeted him had Navy seeing red, certain the struggled cries of Sesame would never leave his mind. Growling, he tore the intruder from his mate, slamming him against the wall with enough force to stun the rugged merman. Claws sinking into his neck, Navy raked down, shredding the skin as he went. Hands continuing down the torso, the mer-shark leaned over and clamped down on an arm, teeth piercing flesh with ease. Ignoring the pained sounds the intruder was making, Navy bit down, the pressure he applied allowed him to bite through the arm completely, severing the limb. 

Letting this one go alive but maimed was not in his plans, as Navy repeatedly the process on the other arm. Bleeding too heavily and in too much pain, the intruder simply remained still, wishing it would end; Navy would oblige, eventually, but not before he had the intruder finless and lacking any means to see or hear. 

Sesame had finally come to his senses, at least enough to realize what Navy was doing was something he wasn’t sure he wanted to witness any further. Sore from the pressure applied, he struggled up, swimming to their sleeping room and curling up in the hammock. He was scared, he hadn’t felt the baby move once since the intruder tried to force it out; it could be hurt, or worse, dead, and he wouldn’t know. 

He let out a whine, teeth chattering together as he tried to control himself, trying to not break down into a crying fit. Time passed, and eventually Sesame felt the hammock shift, arms curling around his shaking form. “Sess, hey, you’re safe.”

It took some effort, but the merman shook his head no. “Can’t feel it Navy.” 

Hands roamed across his stretched skin, gently rubbing small circles across his belly. Navy coiled his tail around his mate’s, pressing his mouth to the back of Sesame’s neck. “Maybe it’s scared,” he whispered. “Won’t move until it feels safe, it’s a common natural instinct young mer-sharks have.” The soothing circles seemed to do the trick; Sesame felt elated when he felt something, perhaps the tail, move, Navy was right. “There we go, the ones I love safe.” 

“I was so scared,” Sesame said, eyes squinting as he recalled the agony of feeling the person try to force the baby out. “I thought...” 

Kisses were placed all over Sesame’s head, Navy doing his very best to calm the merman. “Shh, Sess. I will never let something bad happen, I’ll always be here for you, and the baby.” 

“Navy...”

“Rest. I’m here, I’ll guard you.”


End file.
